Days and Nights in Storybrooke
by Kat Reguba
Summary: A collection of one-shots set in our favourite town. While they will mostly be Rumbelle focused, other characters will pop up as needed. Minor swearing involved, but nothing else.
1. Lucky Bastards

**Author's Note: This will be the placeholder for any future OUAT one-shots. Most will take place in present-day Storybrooke. I may do a sister story for the Enchanted Forest. Not sure yet. **

**Though these will be mostly Rumbelle focused, other characters will be included, as the muses demand it.**

**I own nothing except my laptop.**

* * *

_*riiiiiiiiingring* *riiiiiiiiiiiingring*_

Rumplestiltskin growled at the annoying device on his bedside table. Flipping it open, he was momentarily blinded, snarling into the phone "What?!"

"Well, good morning to you too." came Sheriff Swan's amused voice "Sorry to bother you, but I've got someone down here who needs some bail. They told me to call you."

"And I don't suppose this could have waited until morning?" A glance at the clock told him it was already after midnight.

"Been a busy night. The cells are full and I need the space." Emma's tone was anything but apologetic.

Another annoyed growl "Then hang the bastards, and send me the bill!" Just before hanging up, he clearly heard Swan talking to someone else. "Sorry Belle, looks like I'll have to call your father… _click_.

"Deceitful, conniving, devil woman!" Rumplestiltskin cursed as he rose and quickly got dressed. His knee was unhappy about all the movement, and very vehemently let him know. Despite this, ten minutes later he was pulling into the sheriff's office parking lot.

Apparently he wasn't the only one called, as he made his way up the walk David's truck pulled in with someone in the passenger seat. Granny was next, and an unfamiliar car rounded out their group. "Emma, what is going on?" David asked as they entered the room. Rumplestiltskin's eyes immediately fell to Belle in one of the cells, surrounded by other women from Storybrooke. Belle looked up and gave a sheepish grin as Emma started to speak.

"Look, this wasn't how I wanted to spend my night either. I got a call about a fight down at The Tavern, nothing new. But, since someone pulled a knife on someone, they wanted the Sheriff to take care of it." Her gaze turned to the group in the cell. "Imagine my surprise when it's my own mother I have to lock up. And then I find out that they're the one's who started the fight." She handed a long dagger to David "Next time, frisk her before she goes out."

The Prince grinned at his wife. "I think I can manage that."

Emma shuddered, unlocking the cell door. "Glad I've given up sleeping… ever."

Belle slowly walked towards him before wrapping her arms around his neck. Glancing at the others in similar positions, he finally took notice of the other two men: Prince Thomas and Frederick. Though now that he and Abigail were married again, he was technically a prince too.

"Oh this is so not fair!" Ruby pouted "I want a tall, dark, and handsome to come rescue me out of jail."

"If you weren't in jail all the time, maybe you could find one!" Granny groused back, earning another pout and glare.

Hoping to forestall any arguments, Rumplestiltskin turned to Emma. "Sheriff, you mentioned something about bail. Or was that just to get me down here?"

"Oh, right. Everyone else is free to go, except her." She pointed to Belle, "she threw the first punch, so she has to pay. And be released to a responsible party."

"My Belle?!" He asked incredulously.

"Yup. We've got witnesses, video evidence, and a full confession." Swan answered as Snow White spoke for the first time. "It was one hell of a punch too!"

He was about to protest when Belle spoke. "They're right Rumplestiltskin. I did start the fight." Pulling back a bit to see her face, he frowned slightly. "Why Belle?" Blushing, she mumbled, "They were calling you names."

Unable to contain himself, he let loose one of his manic giggles. "Dearie, they've been calling me names since before you were born."

"Not in front of me they haven't." She protested as he grinned. "And doubtless they'll never do so again. Thank you for protecting my honor m'lady."

"Gods that's cute. Why can't I have a man like that?!" Another grumble from Ruby "Don't suppose you'd let me borrow him? Just for the weekend?"

Belle smiled up at him. "Sorry Ruby, but he's mine."

"Damn. That's what they said too." The werewolf pointed at their cohorts.

Finally remembering they weren't alone, Rumplestiltskin scowled at the knowing smiles that filled the room.

"Alright, if you take the sappy stuff somewhere else, she can go free." Emma broke the spell, and everyone headed off to their respective homes.

The entire way back to the library Belle was silent. When he stopped the car she finally asked "Are you angry with me Rumplestiltskin?"

"Of course not Belle." He smiled, getting out of the car before helping her out.

"Would it be alright if I went out again with the girls?"

A soft sigh escaped him "Belle, I'm not your father, nor your master." He said, taking her hands. "I am concerned about your safety, but I'm not going to stop you from having fun."

"Oh good. They asked me to go out again next weekend. And I promise, I will not start any more fights." He smiled, and she continued, "Besides, Cinderella already said it was her turn."

**XXXXXXXX**

Friday afternoon rolled around, and found Rumplestiltskin at the library, waiting for Belle to get ready. He'd promised to walk her to the Charming's, where the girl's were meeting before heading out. In return, Belle had promised again to not get arrested unless absolutely necessary.

"How do I look?" She asked, emerging from the bathroom to cross where he sat in her kitchen.

"My dear Belle, you would look amazing in nothing at all." He gallantly replied, until he realized what he'd said. "I-I-I mean you would look amazing in _anything_ at all."

She giggled as they left the small caretaker's apartment. Soon they were at Snow's doorstep, and quickly let in. The girls made plans and small talk while he stood off to the side trying not to feel very, very awkward. It wasn't working.

"Rumplestiltskin" David greeted as he stepped closer. "The guys are hanging out here tonight to have a beer and some poker. Would you like to join us?"

For about ten heartbeats the imp just stared at him. "You want _me_ to… hang out?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Charming nodded.

Another hesitation. As a rule he didn't mix with anyone, mostly because no one had wanted him to. But the prince had always been straight with him. And if Belle was making such fast friends with the other princesses, no doubt they would be seeing a lot more of each other.

"Very well…" He replied hesitantly

"Great. And don't worry, we're babysitting Henry tonight, so it won't get too rowdy." David smirked, moving off to another group of men.

Numbly Rumplestiltskin just stood there, wondering what he'd just gotten himself into. All too soon the girls had departed, kissing their men and again promising to stay out of trouble. No sooner had the door closed than David turned to him, the whole place going quiet.

"Rumplestiltskin, I must admit I had other reasons for asking you to stay." David broke the silence "You've been chosen as the next member in The Lucky Bastards, if you agree to join."

He was so startled and confused he asked the first thing that popped into his mind. "The Lucky Bastards?"

Shrugs all around, until Leroy spoke up "Hey, it's what we are. I call it like I see it."

Giving another shrug, David nodded. "He's right. Basically we've all come to the conclusion that we're loved by women we don't deserve. So someone has to put up with our bullshit." He looked at Henry "That's another one you're not supposed to use." The boy grinned and nodded while all eyes turned back to Rumplestiltskin.

"I…I…" For once, he really didn't know what to say. There had been similar groups in the Enchanted forest, clubs for men who deemed one another worthy. But being the coward's son, and then the town coward didn't exactly merit an invitation. "What do I have to do?"

"It's very simple. You only have to answer one question." David promised, picking up a small box from the counter behind him. "What is Belle's favorite flower?"

"Roses" He answered without a thought. Everyone around him clapped and cheered, while David stepped up and pinned a small sliver rose to his lapel. It was then that he noticed similar pins on the other shirts. "But I don't understand. How do you know Belle loves me, rather than being under some sort of spell?" It was a common accusation around Storybrooke, mostly perpetrated by her father.

As everyone stopped to consider that, Henry gave him a look of disbelief that only the young can achieve.

"Dude, she got in a bar fight for you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first Once Upon A Time fic. Reviews are loved! :D**


	2. Book Club

**Author's Note: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited the first story. That means a lot to me.**

**Now, this one was sparked by Pocket Princess 53: Book Club. I'll post the link on my profile. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Today had been one of those rare days where nothing had gone wrong. For just a bit, Snow could pretend she was still Mary-Margaret and run errands with dinner as her only worry. True, she was now feeding three additional people, but that was alright with her.

"Queen Snow?" Came a voice from behind her.

She almost cringed at the name, but it had been unanimously decided that she and Charming were now the mayors and rulers of Storybrooke. "Belle, you know you don't have to call me that." Not that anyone listened, but it made her feel better to say it.

The young librarian smiled, "I know, but old habits are rather difficult to forget. I'm sorry to bother you, but I've come for a bit of advice." Puzzled, Snow nodded for her to continue. "Rumplestiltskin told me that you were a teacher before the curse was broken, and so I thought you would be the best person to ask. As much as I love working at the library, I am still very unfamiliar with this world's literature. I had hoped that you may be able to recommend a good book or two."

"Oh, of course!" Snow was thrilled. No one here really shared her love of books, and she hoped to find a kindred spirit in Belle. "There's a bunch of amazing books out there, but I would start with Harry Potter. It's a very long story, seven books, and it tells the story of a young boy who learns he's a wizard."

Belle was skeptical. Given her experience with magic, she didn't like the sound of a boy wizard. However, Snow wasn't the kind to lead her astray, so if she believed this was a good book then the least she could do was try it. "Hmm, do you think the library would have it?"

Now it was Snow's turn to frown. "I'm not sure, but I've got the entire set at home if you'd like to borrow it. I was just headed that way if you're not busy."

"You wouldn't mind? I promise to take very good care of it." Belle promised as they headed toward Snow's flat.

That had been almost a week ago. The two had seen one another around town, and spoke about the books when time permitted. Snow had almost forgotten about lending Belle the books until a call from a very annoyed Rumplestiltskin. "I don't know what exactly you did, but Belle is sitting in the library crying and asking for you." Rushing over to the library, the imp met her at the door. "I found her like this. From what I can tell she's not injured, and won't say anything other than 'Snow will understand'. What exactly did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" Rumplestiltskin was right, Belle was behind the main desk, crying her eyes out. Moving around the desk, she stood next to the seated woman, looking at the book in front of her. "You finished the entire series in a week?!"

Sniffling, Belle nodded, "Sirius, Hedwig, Fred!" was all she managed before bursting into tears again. Snow gently closed the book, drawing Belle into a one-armed hug.

"Well, now you know what to say to Rumplestiltskin if he ever makes you do laundry again." It was semi-common knowledge of how Belle and The Dark One met, neither were shy about admitting it. Finally she looked up at Snow, puzzled. "Master has given Belle a sock. Belle is free!" That finally got a laugh out of her, as Rumplestiltskin just stood there baffled. "If you need to talk, both Ruby and I have read it. And we do regular movie marathons. Tissues are included."

"All of this over some book?" Rumplestiltskin asked. It may have been his biggest mistake. Snow left to the sound of Belle informing him, very vehemently, that this was not merely "some book".

The next day she got a call from Belle. "Thank you for yesterday, everything hit me all at once."

Smiling, Snow made a mental note to tell Ruby about the latest Potterhead in Storybrooke. "Not a problem. Ruby and I read them together, you should have seen us."

"I can imagine. And I hope it's alright, but I need to borrow the books a bit longer."

"Rereading them?"

"No, I made Rumple promise to read them. He's almost done with the first one."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it. And remember, reviews are loved!**


	3. All Over the Road

I **readily admit, this isn't one of my better fics. But the idea wouldn't leave me alone, and I'm too sick to argue with the muses. If you squint it's a sequel to Lucky Bastards, and was inspired by Easton Corbin's **_**All Over the Road**_**. **

**Henry/Emma fluff with a side of Snowing**

**I own nothing.**

"This is patrolling? But we're just sitting here. Shouldn't it be called a stake-out?"

"Nope" Emma shrugged as she sipped her coffee. "Stake-outs are when you want to catch one person. Patrolling is making sure nothing happens." As Henry slumped down in his seat, she chuckled. "Welcome to the night shift." Even on a Friday night The Rabbit Hole wasn't all that busy. Sometimes she wondered if her being there was hurting business, but Vincent was glad to have her there, so here she was.

"And we can't go in because…?"

"Because you're not old enough. And save those sad eyes for someone else."

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, watching the clock tick over to midnight. And as expected the lot started to fill with the dutiful designated drivers that wanted to make sure their princesses didn't end up in a jail cell again. In the passenger seat, Henry started giggling.

"Care to share?" She asked with a glance in his direction.

He grinned, "Wonder if Cinderella lost her shoe again?"

Groaning at the bad joke, Emma turned her attention back to the parking lot. _Gold, Fredrick, looks like Ruby is getting a ride from Thomas, and David, _she counted off in her head as the men took their women home. As David's truck left the parking lot, she noticed a slight swerve in its movement. Not much, but it seemed to be getting worse. _David drunk driving?_ She wondered briefly, before tossing the thought aside. Prince Charming breaking the law, especially when it endangered Snow and others, was like… well, it just didn't happen.

Suddenly a memory that she'd rather keep forgotten popped up in the back of the mind. A conversation with a _very_ tipsy Mary-Margaret and the effect of alcohol on one's libido. Halfway through the shudder she got an idea. An awful idea. The sheriff got a wonderful, awful idea.

Starting the car she headed out after David's truck, lights flashing. Seeing Henry's confused face, she grinned. "Don't worry kid. Just getting a little payback." The two cars pulled over, and she turned to her son before getting out. "If I don't make it back, remember I love you."

Henry's confusion turned to one of mild panic. "But why won't you come back?"

"Because I have a feeling your grandparents are going to kill me for this." Another grin as she got out of the car. Henry watched as she walked up to the window and spoke with David for a few moments before making him get out of the car and walk along the road for a moment. Watching, Henry realized that Emma was making him do a sobriety test –there was nothing to do at the sheriff's station except read manuals- and wondered if she was going to arrest David. Prince Charming couldn't have a police record!

After another fifteen minutes, with David looking more annoyed while Emma turned smug, the sheriff released her prey and walked back to the car while David's truck all but tore down the road. Hopping back in the cruiser, she realized she hadn't thought this plan out all the way.

"Why'd you do that?" Henry asked as she buckled her seatbelt and headed back towards town.

_Shit_. "Well, it's late and Snow wants to go home to sleep. It… it was payback for all the nights she kept me up." She quickly lied, praying he wouldn't catch it.

"You're lying." Looked like she only got one lucky shot a night.

With a sigh she nodded "Yeah, I am, but it's for your own good."

"No, good doesn't lie!"

They could go back and forth all night around this argument, or she could tell him the truth. "Remember that conversation you had with Neal and David?" After a very long and heated discussion with all of Henry's guardians, they had finally decided that he was old enough to learn about some of life's mysteries. Especially after almost walking in on Snow and David three times in a week.

As they passed under a streetlight, she could see that his face was a brilliant shade of red, right up to the tips of his ears. With a smile she nodded at the mug in his hands. "Let's head to Granny's. You look like you could use another cocoa."

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
